Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems (HVAC systems) sometimes comprise one or more so-called “condensing units” that may comprise one or more compressors, a so-called condenser coil, and a fan assembly. In operation, a compressor may compress refrigerant and discharge superheated refrigerant (i.e., refrigerant at a temperature greater than a saturation temperature of the refrigerant) to the condenser coil. As the refrigerant passes through the condenser coil, a fan assembly may be configured to selectively force air into contact with the condenser coil. In response to the air contacting the condenser coil, heat may be transferred from the refrigerant to the air, thereby desuperheating the refrigerant and/or otherwise reducing a temperature of the refrigerant. In some cases, the temperature of the refrigerant within the condenser coil is reduced to a saturation temperature of the refrigerant. Continued removal of heat from the refrigerant at the saturation temperature in combination with appropriately maintained pressure within the condenser coil may result in transforming some or all of the gaseous phase refrigerant to liquid phase refrigerant.
Refrigerant may generally exit the condenser coil in a liquid phase and/or a gaseous and liquid mixed phase. The refrigerant may thereafter be delivered from the condenser coil to a refrigerant expansion device where the refrigerant pressure is reduced and after which, the refrigerant is selectively discharged into a so-called evaporator coil of the HVAC system that may provide a cooling function.